Thus with a kiss (6x04 spoilers)
by its a story of love
Summary: Based on this: So Jekyll and Hyde both loved the same person and that tore them apart. Could Regina and The Evil Queen loving the same person bring them together via faithandfearcollide on tumblr. Regal believer/Outlaw Queen


**Based on this: So Jekyll and Hyde both loved the same person and that tore them apart.**

 **Could Regina and The Evil Queen loving the same person bring them together via faithandfearcollide on tumblr**

 **I am not entirely happy with this because I don't think it flows but I had to write it, please excuse the mistakes and let me know what you thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT; if I did Regina would not be thinking she has to die.**

 **Unbeta'd- So all the many mistakes are my own.**

RMRM

Death. It is a universal fear for many, an inevitable truth for us all. That didn't make being faced with your own mortality any easier to deal with.

There had to be another way, Oh good lord now she sounded like Snow White, death was beginning to look more favourable. She couldn't think of anything to stop it, to delay it perhaps but she knew the darkness still festered inside of her and the Queen had lost one of her biggest ally's- the battle had only just begun. Death seemed like the only solution.

She wanted to believe that she was stronger than Jekyll that she could overcome it, overcome her darkest side. She knew that to be a lie, if she wasn't terrified of her darkest side, of the Evil Queen then she would never have tried to get rid of her in the first place.

Her mother's words returned to her, "Love is weakness". It was the only time she wanted her mother to be right about love. To put Jekyll and Hyde's demise down to their love. Death had already claimed her true love so could not pull the same trick. Except it could- she may have lost Robin and Daniel but she had a family here, Henry, Zelena, her niece as well as the charming's. They were a little crazy and had enough history between them but they were all one. She loved them with all her aching heart and knew that no matter what she had to protect them.

RMEQ

She found herself oddly upset about Hyde's death; he was nothing more than a pawn in her game. A means of information. She found herself missing the familiar dry wit, and that voice. It sent shivers down even her spine. He had proved a useful asset and was the closest thing to a friend the Queen had allowed, except maybe Mal. She missed him- or she would have missed him if she were capable of feeling for someone she barely knew.

Her plans had been thwarted by Captain Guyliner. She was almost ashamed of their past now- to think she engaged in such pleasure with nothing more than a lap dog. She was almost disappointed in herself. Still it made it easier to remove the pirate so she could get to the Saviour- whom no doubt would protect Regina until her dying day. Still there wasn't much the saviour could do now- death had laid its cards on the table- a new game had begun.

RMEQ

Weeks and past and they were no close to finding another solution, she'd never really expected them too but there was usually _something_ to work with. Instead they came up with well nothing more than we'll find a way, have hope. Good Lord she needed more than hope- contrary to her dear daughters belief it couldn't fix everything.

It didn't help that the Evil Queen was laying suspiciously low- she was planning something terrible.

RMEQ

It was more entertaining than it should be to watch the heroes come up with nothing, nada. Zilch. It was even more entertaining because the answer was glaringly obvious. They were trying to stop a future that hadn't been written. The heroes were living in their very own untold story- the ending was not yet decided. A decision would be made soon- to live or to die.

RMEQ

She'd given up. She could see on everyone's faces that they had too- the smiles a weak show of sadness, resignation.

"Mom" she wiped the stray tears away and turned towards her little prince. She tried not to imagine life without him.

"There is a way for you to live"

"Henry you know I always wanted and will be there for you but this is my fate."

"It's your fate for as long as you believe it to be- you always have a choice mom- to see the good or the bad. I know you will choose the right one."

She didn't have the heart to reiterate the fact that this time her fate was sealed, instead she just hugged him.

RMEQ

Someone was here… the only people that knew she was here were Zelena and Regina, both of whom would have used magic. Perhaps the heroes had finally found her.

"Henry" she couldn't hide her shock

"Mom. Your majesty...mom" a laugh escaped her "Mommy will do just fine dear"

"Ookay anyway I'm just here to say that neither of you have to die, wait you already knew that didn't you"

"You are smart dear, you get that from me, and yes I knew that – shame your mom doesn't"

"She knows or at least I told her but she doesn't believe"

"As much as I am loving this conversation- I fail to understand its relevance"

"We both know how this ends- you two will fight- my mom deciding it's her last chance to defeat you. You don't want to be defeated and then one or both of you will die. Don't fight her. I don't want to lose either of you."

"Henry I love you but this battle isn't about you. It's about us. Accepting who we are. We have to fight. "

RMEQ

Fuck it. Staring at books wasn't going to help. Time to solve this old fashioned way- a duel to the death.

RMEQ

Oh how predictable. A duel.

RMEQ

"Mom no" she heard henry scream

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry"

RMEQ

They circled each other, standing their ground, asserting their dominance. Neither of them wanting to make the first move.

Their movements echoed each others like a choreographed routine- a passionate dance.

They drew their hands creating a fireball, a mixture of glee and fear glistening their features. The effect as it happened was underwhelming, both fireballs creating a small inferno before burning out.

Magic it seemed wasn't working- luckily they came prepared, both drawing their swords. The metal clashed, their teeth barred. Trying to remove themselves from the locked positon. Their swords moved to their sides, a swing to the left almost surprised the Queen.

Their duel continued for what felt like hours, in reality it was nothing more than a few minutes. Regina's arms began to ache. She felt something come towards her and instinctively grabbed it. An arrow. It couldn't be.

The Queen saw her opportunity- Regina was clearly distracted by something. She raised the sword, knowing what she had to do, before she saw what the Mayor was holding. An arrow- his arrow. No this wasn't happening. He'd died.

"Milady"

Robin, how he was dead. "Robin" she whispered.

"Regina, my beautiful queen, come stop your crying it'll be alright, I'm with you- just not in person, in your heart. I love you, love you with everything that I am- I know you hurt, you thought that removing her would help- it hasn't. She is you. I loved you as both. You're the furthest thing from a monster remember that"

Regina couldn't speak- couldn't move. She didn't know what to do- if she died she would be with Robin, if she lived she could live for him- for the future they'd always dreamed of.

"Your majesty- you love her. You were angry and you wanted to hurt. To make her feel alone. Are you really going to kill her, to kill you just because you didn't get what you wanted? We all deserve a second chance, your majesty- she gave you one more than one, now please offer her the same courtesy."

Get out of my head thief. She wanted to forget his words. Oh but how true they were. He had never seen her as the Queen or Regina. He'd always seen her as both. She knew what she had to do.

Robin may not have been real but that arrow was. Could it have been Snow- no, it wasn't really her style.

"Moms. Stop it. You have both changed every diaper, endured every tantrum, you packed my lunches. You loved me. Now you're both fighting for what? Self-respect, some desire to be the best. Jekyll and Hyde died because they believed loves the other to be weak. You are two of the strongest people I know and you're bickering like children. I need you. I love you but only as one. Love is strength so stop acting like it's a weakness. "

Neither one really knew what to do- they didn't know how to reattach themselves for want of a better word. They looked at their son. The only way they could be together was if they died- unless. No it couldn't work, could it. It was the best they had. They reached in to grab each other's beating organs, kissing their son before they crushed into ashes. Thus with a kiss I die.

RMEQ

Either wherever they were looked a hell of a lot like storybrooke or they weren't dead. Henry's tear stained face, and huge grin – "You did it"

Regina looked at her son, "Yes yes we did". Regina never felt more whole. She knew now that the Queen would always be as much of her soul as she was. That we are not all good, not all bad. That we will make mistakes. Sometimes we will hate ourselves and want nothing more than to just disappear. It would be easier for everyone if we were gone. She learned that as long as love is stronger than hate nothing else matters. The Queen may no longer be a physical person but looking from her son to the sky- she knew that she lives in her.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Once again- not really sure how to feel about this, it didn't turn out the way I envisaged and If I had more time it would probably be better- hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please let me know- good or bad :D**


End file.
